History's a mystery
by BraveDragonof214
Summary: Ruff Nut is eager to learn more about Scauldys kind, but there's a twist in this tale. Episode one of my short series "The in betweens"
1. The Dragon book is missing!

**Chapter one**

**The In between's episode one: History's a mystery**

**Description: Ruff wants' to learn more about Scauldy's kind but there's a twist in this tale.**

Ruff nut yawned. She stretched her arms and walk over to the twins shared Desk. She picked up their comb filled with blond hair and went to comb her hair but then she remembered that she had cut it off for Scauldy. She smiled at the thought of that sizzling scauldren dragon. She placed it down and went downstairs to see two hot bowls of porage. Their parents had kicked them out when they couldn't take their attitude (That she never understood) but every morning her and her brother found two hot bowls waiting. But today hiccup had promised to teach her more about her new friend and Ruff couldn't wait. This was scary, a twin wanting to learn more about a dragon. She had decided to go right to he's house for some fresh air. Barf, her head of their dragon, poked he's head out of the hole they made in the top of their stable and opened he's mouth. Spilling gas when seeing he's rider.

"Hey barf, not now I gotta go see Hiccup." Ruff Nut said giggling as Barf let more gas out. She waved her goodbye before walking in the direction of the chief's house. She got bored and started skipping. Almost instantly stumbling. By that time she had reached the house. As she went to knock the door is thrown open and she meets face to face with hiccup and toothless.

"Oh hey Ruff nut, funny, I was just about to come look for you." He said smiling. Ruff nut smiled back. Proud that she managed to catch HICCUP off guard for once. "Come on Bud, Ruff, let's go to the hall. Got the dragon book in toothless saddle." He walk by Ruff followed by toothless and finally herself. Then she remembered something. Tuff nut won't be able to ride their dragon alone. She smiled at the thought.

* * *

><p>Ruff Nut forced back a yawn. It had been 10 minutes of Hiccup reading old and new information about Scauldren and she was bored to tears. To her surprise hiccup yawned mid sentence,<p>

"A scauldren can….." He covered his mouth while yawning. Ruff nut was so tired. She wanted to sleep now. No bed, no blanket just on this chair in the great hall with her head on the table. She looked over at hiccup and saw he was doing what she wanted to do. Arms under his head and resting on the dragon book as he fell asleep. Soon ruff nut followed suit. They didn't see or hear a young teen in the shadows with a cloth on his face laughing, coming out of his hiding place and taking the dragon book from underneath hiccup very carefully.

* * *

><p>"Hiccup!" exclaimed Astrid running over to the non moving hiccup and Ruff nut. She had just come in from a morning flight and the hope of racing with hiccup gone. She had sighed when she opened the door but when she saw hiccup her heart 100 beats a second. She ran over as fishleggs and snotlout came in and they rushed over to help.<p>

"What happened?" fishleggs asked when he got over. He put his ear close enough to hiccups mouth for a chance he's still breathing. "Oh thank thor he's breathing!" Astrid sighed in relief. Hiccup's eyes flickered open and he yawned.

"What happened?" he asked stretching his arms up. Ruff nut woke as well.

"You fell asleep!? In the great hall?! That's not you hiccup, that's not you." Astrid said in confusion. He looked down at the table and gasped,

"The dragon book! It's gone!" ruff nut gasped as well and jumped out of her seat surprising everyone present,

"What! Are you sure it didn't fall?" hiccup looked up at her.

"I'm sure." Now it was Astrid's turn to gasp,

"What if someone did something to make you sleep then took the dragon book." It took no second for hiccup to put two and two together,

"Someone exposed us to sleeping gas."

* * *

><p>Hiccup was scared; the dragon book was taken right under his nose! He'll find out who did this one way or another. Ruff nut was ferrous because she was so intent on learning more about scauldrens. Ruff nut had gone full out detective. She stole her grandfather's pipe and loaded it with bubbles and stole her grandmother's eye glass. It had been an hour since the Rubbery and she had been walking around interrogating every one. Not including goober. She had also stolen his hook so she looked like a scary detective and stayed away from him. By this time hiccup was at home trying to tell his father who was going on and on about something dumb mulch did.<p>

"He had just caught the fish then bucket said something that distracted him and he dropped them! Net and all!" hiccups dad complained, "We have barely a month till the big freeze and he dropped the precious fish back in the water!" hiccup held back the erg to roll his eyes,

"Dad I—" the door is banged open. And what do you know, detective ruff nut.

"Chief!" she exclaimed taken a puff of her bubble pipe. "I need to ask you some questions." Hiccup smacked his forehead. Stoic laughed his jolly laugh.

"ok." he said playing along.

"Where were you this morning?"

"Ruff, seriously?" hiccup said turning her and forcing her out the door.

"What?" she asked.

"You need to stop doing this. Obviously none of them took it and my father would never take it without me knowing." Ruff nut shrugged and walked off. But hiccup knew this wasn't over.

**I actually combined three chapters because they were so short. Maybe, two chapters's each episode? Thanks for reading! **


	2. The horribly wrong assumption

**Chapter two. one review. i'll continue!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Toothless landed swiftly in the dragon academy with Storm-fly at his side. Fishleggs was already there,<p>

"Hiccup!" he screamed as said person jumped off the back of toothless. "Did you find the dragon book?" hiccup nodded no. "Oh no, that's not good. cause if we can't find it, it might have been an outcast, and if that was an outcast that means Alvin has the book. and if Alvin as the book then-then."

"Woe! woe. slow down there Fishleggs." hiccup ordered putting his hands up. "I understand that could have been an outcast. but if it was we should have seen a ship come in and out of berk, right?"

"Yeah." Astrid piped in jumping off Storm-fly. "plus, do you really think Alvin would be smart enough to use sleeping gas?" before anyone could answer the twins, literally, blasted in.

"Guys! why do you always have to wreck havoc where ever you go?" Hiccup complained.

"Uh, because it's awesome?" Replied Tuff Nut. Hiccup rolled his eyes,

"ugh, what is it." Ruff nut jumped off.

"I KNOW WHERE THE DRAGON BOOK IS!" she declared. Fishleggs gasped.

"Will, where is it?" Astrid asked. Ruff Nut made a "Follow me" motion with her hand before getting back on barf and swooping out again. the trio exchanged looks before jumping back on their own dragons to follow the zipple back.

* * *

><p>The all land at,<p>

"The chiefs house?" Astrid said. losing all hope of finding the dragon book.

"Humor me." Ruff said opening the door.

"We've been doing that since we started following her." Hiccup whispered to Astrid. she let out a soft giggle to his surprise. they follow her in and up to hiccups room.

"OH!" Fishleggs squealed. "Your sketches for toothless tail. can I?" he asked looking at hiccup. in response hiccup Gestured to the desk. "Thank you!" fishleggs ran over. Astrid followed since they weren't finding the book anytime soon. above all Ruff nut was looking under the bed. she got up.

"Satisfied?" he asked as toothless came in. he rubbed his head against hiccups side. hiccup rubbed the dragons head.

"I thought." Ruff nut Started before blowing some bubbles from the pipe. Astrid walked over.

"Isn't a twin thinking about anything dangerous?" she joked with a smirk. Ruff ignored her. toothless went for a bubble, caught it in his mouth, hiccupped, and bubbles came out his noise.

"I was thinking." Ruff Nut repeated. "That you faked falling asleep so I would fall asleep so you could hide the book here." she finished. there was a short periody of only hearing toothless grunting at the bubbles.

"You know." Astrid said, breaking the silence. "Weird that she said it like that but, that would be plausible." Hiccup nodded in agreement,

"But it isn't." He added.

"Hiccup?" Stoic's voice is heard from down the stairs.

"Up here dad!" hiccup yelled back. Stoic came up.

"Hiccup, Mulch..." he paused when he saw the others. "What are they doing here?"

"Uh, just talking about possible people who would take the dragon book." hiccup, sort of, lied.

"Speaking of the dragon book. mulch caught this in the fishing net this morning." he handed hiccup a wet piece of paper. hiccup looked at it. the ink was mostly off because of the water but he could tell what it was.

"A page about scauldrens!" he gasped. ruff nut immediately grabbed for it. since hiccup had a good hold and the paper was wet. it ripped. "Ruff nut!" He complained looking down at the soaked half piece of paper now in his hand.

"Sorry." she said shoving the piece at him and running down the stairs.

"Where are you going?!" Astrid yelled after her.

"The beach!"

* * *

><p>"So. what are we doing here?" Tuff nut asked his sister after watching her scale the waters edge five times.<p>

"We're looking for the dragon book. someone may have thrown it in the ocean." she replied, turning for the sixth time.

"Uh, do you remember what fishleggs said about hiccups suppose dragon feet?" Tuff asked his sister. She stopped walking.

FLASHBACK

They where at the beach the twins are at now.

"Ugh! we've been here for hours and we haven't found anything!" Snotlout complained.

"We've been here for ten minutes and, you've done nothing but build. that." Hiccup argued.

"That, is Snotlout manor." Snotlout Explained. he walked over to Astrid. "And all i need now is a queen." She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh!" Tuff Nut roared as he stomped on the rock and stick pile Snotlout called his manor.

"What-What are you doing?" Snotlout begged.

"Storming the castle." Tuff nut said after finishing his stomping.

"Come on guys! i'm telling you, mildew framed our dragons. i saw dragon feet in mildews house, and i watched him throw them into the ocean." Hiccup commanded. Fishleggs stepped forward,

"I don't mean to be Norbert the negative. but the ocean is really, really vast. and our chances of finding those dragon feet are about as good as snotlout and Astrid-"

"Don't go there." Astrid interrupted.

"Going nowhere." Fishleggs said putting his hands behind his back.

"Look, Fishleggs is right." Astrid said walking up to Hiccup. "Even if Mildew did throw them in the ocean their not gonna just wash up on shore here."

END OF FLASHBACK.

Ruff nut sighed in frustration.

"Your right." Astrid then came out of nowhere on Stormfly.

"There you are! hiccup wants everyone at the academy. we need to get ready for a training mission." she flew away.

Ruff nut shrugged. she could look more and bet up Tuff nut later for giving her the memory back.

* * *

><p>"ok." Hiccup said as they group formed a semi circle in front of him. "We don't know if it was an outcast who took the book. we-"<p>

"Wait." Snotlout interrupted. hiccup sighed.

"Yes, Snotlout. what is it?"

"The outcast took the dragon book?"

"No Snotlout. we don't know if they took the book. where have you been?" Astrid confronted him.

"Uh, well, i wasn't stuck on an uninhabited island because hook fang flew off after we landed." He said nervously

"He was stuck on a UN inhabited island because hook fang flew off after they landed." Tuff Nut replied for Him. Snotlout fumed.

"As i was saying." Hiccup continued. "We do want to make sure, if we end up going to outcast island in search, that we know our stealth." everyone but Astrid groaned.

"Guys." Astrid encouraged, "This could be your time to shine. Hiccup told me the plan. hiccup?" she indicated for said person to go on.

"This is what we're doing. in two hours we will go in the forest. in there gobber and a few other men will be dressed as outcast." Snotlout smirked at the thought. "Gobber well be Alvin for my teem, which are the twins." Snotlout pumped his fist. "my uncle will be the other teems Alvin which are Snotlout, Astrid and Fishleggs." Snotlout gulped as the twins giggled. imagining Spitlout dressed like Alvin was hilarious. "Each Alvin will have one of my notebooks strapped to their belts. the objective is to get the sketch book."

"That sounds easy." Ruff Nut remarked.

"Without, being seen or heard." Hiccup finished.

"Still easy." Snotlout boasted.

"Why is that, Snotlout?" Astrid asked with a slight grin. Snotlouts grin, disappeared

"we're not. are we?" He pleaded.

"Yep." Hiccup smirked. "No dragons."

"Aww!" The Twins and Snotlout yell out in unisin.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this. one (Maybe two) Last Chapter('s) before episode two! :P<strong>


	3. The traning mission begins

**Chapter 3 :) you can probably guess which teems which.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Teem H<span>_

Hiccup and the twins were standing outside the forest. Astrid and the other two were doing the same (Or, at least hiccup hoped they were doing the same) on the other side of the entire forest. toothless was more then unhappy to leave hiccup alone but Stoic managed to convince his sons dragon to do some chiefly duties while thornado stalked the mountain. the other dragons WERE more then happy to hang out at the academy.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked holding the horn up, ready to signal the start of the mission.

"Is that a tough question?" Tuff Nut asked. hiccup looked to the sky.

"Please don't let choosing them be a big mistake Thor." he whispered to the god of thunder before blowing the horn.

* * *

><p><em><span>Teen A<span>_

"there's the horn. lets go." Astrid ordered. She couldn't wait to scare the boys when she gets caught (Part of the plan). they slowly walk hunched over into the forest. "Alright, here's the plan." Astrid began once they were about ten feet into the forest. she knew exactly where the berkians dressed like outcast were camping out so she knew it'd be safe to talk. "We find there camp and i'll go in to at least see where Alvin and the Dragon book is." She Explained the plan. fishleggs nodded.

"OK with me." he said, voice shaky. Astrid shook her head when he looked away. he'll never make it.

"Snotlout? Snotlou- Snotlout!" she nearly yelled when seeing what Snotlout was doing. said person was climbing a very tall but very fragile by the looks, tree. "What are you doing?!" she said, barely in a whisper.

"I'm gonna find the camp. you can see forever up here." He told her.

"Your gonna kill your self. you probably can only see ABOVE the trees, not into the forest." just her luck. it was getting dark.

"There! i see smoke. to our left!" he started climbing down. the tree branch in question snapped under his weight and he fell the rest of the way,

"you deserved that." Astrid Scoffed before walking ahead.

* * *

><p><span><em>Teen H<em>

Hiccup itched his arm vigorously. he had such the honor to get pushed over by one of the twins (Not putting out any names) right into poison ivy.

"Over there." he said pointing. ignoring the very tempting erg to itch again. "The camp. look!" he said. he pointed over to a black figure. gobber.

"Alvin!" Tuff nut said getting up to run. hiccup pulled him down.

"No. i'll go out. he and every other outcast have there backs turned to us. i'll try going out and taking the book. stay here. no matter what happens STAY HERE." Hiccup ordered before carefully and quietly walking out from the trees. he silently crept up behind gobber. he was about to reach out when gobber moved his arm behind his back. hiccup looked back at the twins. they weren't watching. he lightly tapped gobbers hand and he moved it. hiccup carefully removed his sketch book. he started backing up. as planed his prosthetic squeaked. gobber turned around. he did look like Alvin.

"Hiccup." He said. making hiccup nearly jump. not sure if this was gobber or Alvin. "What you waiting for men? grab em'!" hiccup ran away from the twins. he was grabbed from behind. he struggled against the hold. "Looks like it's me birthday." gobber said doing a perfect Alvin impression. "Got the dragon book and the boy." they dragged hiccup as the small group of four follow their leader. the twins watched the whole thing.

"Oh. great. now we need a plan. uh, what should we do?" Tuff nut said when they were out of sight.

* * *

><p><em><span>Teem A<span>_

_Alright. _Astrid thought. _All i have to do is snap the trig from my pocket then get captured. sounds easy enough. _she starts hearing the crackling of a fire.

"Here i go." she whispered to herself. "Ok guys." She said whispering to the boys behind her. "I'll go out and quitly see were the book is, be back." she started leaving.

"Good luck my beautiful lady." Snotlout whispered back. she cringed and formed her hands in fists and bit her lip to not punch him.

* * *

><p><em><span>Hiccup<span>_

"ahaha!" hiccup cried out silently. his poison ivy was getting worse. why is it taking Cody the quick so long at Gothi's? as if on cue the man came running in the cave holding a jar. "Uh, thank Thor." Hiccup said. he took the remedy. he got some on his figures and started rubbing it on his arms (Tunic sleeves rolled up), then he went to his legs, then his neck, finally his face.

"Feel better hiccup?" Gobber asked entering the cave. hiccup gave him a satisfied sigh and a nod. gobber laughed. "Haha. those twins never give up do they?" he asked.

"No." hiccup replied. "They don't."

"Ha-Ha."

* * *

><p><span><em>The twins<em>

"I say we blast em!" Tuff nut said. it had been five minutes since they caught hiccup.

"Yeah! lets- oh, wait. barf and belch aren't here." Ruff nut said the excitement vanishing.

"Oh, yeah. will. we can sneak attack." Tuff nut shrugged. they both pause.

"Sneak attack!" The two say in equal enthusiasm.

* * *

><p><span><em>Astrid<em>

"Spitlout!" Astrid screamed out before being gagged. he was being way to realistic! _I need to get him to calm down his excitement!_ she declared in her mind. "Smeetloot!" she cried again through the fabric."met Theees riiite nooor!" she tried to say. he ran on. losing the boys behind fighting the men. _No! _Astrid fought againts the gagged. she spit it out. "Spitlout!" she repeated "Stop. this. right. now!" she couldn't see the boys anymore. she is thrown on the ground. then it hit her. _A good punch in the jaw will snap him out of it. _ she got up instantly swinging her fist under his chin.

"Owe!" he yelled. he shook his head. "Uh, sorry Astrid. she cracked her knuckles.

"Oh, that felt good." _  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><em>Hiccup<em>

"so. you know what the twins are gonna do right?" Gobber asked.

"Not really. but if i were them, i can't believe i said that, i would sneak attack." Hiccup said thinking.

"Ah." gobber agreed. "Shouldn't we, uh, tie you up then?" hiccup looked up.

"Yeah. and take my prosthetic off too. i'm sure Alvin wouldn't leave it since what happened." Hiccup said. gobber understood. so hiccup stood up and gobber tied him up. then when he was seating again he took the prosthetic and gagged him. hiccup glared, clearly saying "Is this really necessary?"

"yes." gobber said simply. hiccup let his shoulders drop. "Don't worry, i'm sure-"

"**SNEAK ATTACK!" **Gobber was interrupted when the twins sprang at him. will, Tuff nut sprang at gobber. ruff nut came over and grabbed hiccup. not even noticing the ropes and cloth. _Will, that's just great. _Hiccup thought. ruff nut lead him out and kept running. he could already tell she was headed toward the forest entrance. it took a little while but the finally make it out of the tree line. tuff nut came running behind.

"I can't believed that worked!" Ruff nut said grabbing the sketch book that tuff nut must have taken from gobber.

"Yeah!" tuff nut congratulated himself. hiccup was about to let them know of his presents when the leaves rustled near them. out come's Astrid.

"I told you to stay hidden while I scout out the book!" Astrid was yelling at Snotlout who came out after her.

"But I got the book." He argued.

"Yeah, after the over excited berkians nearly killed you! you know hiccup picked all the men who would gladly act like outcast!" she turned away from Snotlout after that to see hiccup tied up. "Hiccup!" she ran over and pulled off the gagged. "Why didn't they untie you?" she asked, now perfectly calm as if nothing happened. she began getting the knot undone.

"Uh, because they were to busy being themselves?" Hiccup answered. she nodded in agreement

"What happened to your arms?" she said when the ropes were gone.

"Poison ivy."

"oh."

"Oh gods. what happened to Snotlout?" hiccup asked. said person had blood coming out his mouth and a bruise becoming visible on his cheek.

"silent Sven is what happened to him." Astrid explained. "Hey, where's Fishleggs?" she commented when turning to only see Snotlout. still annoying as usual.

"Over here." They hear a voice from behind a tree.

"What, he's a tree now?" Asked tuff nut. Astrid gave him a look.

"Come out of there Fishleggs." Astrid said, more demanding then friendly. he walked out. and it was a sight. his lip was cut, his helmet was nowhere, his eye had a shiner and he was holding a tooth.

"Wow. uh, sorry bought that. fishleggs." Hiccup apologized.

"Don't worry. at least the good news is now I've got no baby teeth!" he Tried being chipper only he accidently spit some blood on hiccups face,

"Yeah, that's good news.." Hiccup said blankly, wiping off the blood.

* * *

><p><strong>It was weird writing this. I feel like it needs more. all well! if you'd like more detail into both teems adventure's tell me! One more chapter to goooo. ;)<strong>


	4. The conclusion (Of this episode)

**This is going to be short. probably bad.**

* * *

><p>"This is going to be a long night." Hiccup proclaimed as he and Astrid walked back to the academy to pick up Stormfly.<p>

"Yes it will." She yawned. "Lets hope nothing else has gone wrong." they hear a blast come from the academy. "Why do i even open my mouth." She said while beginning to run. they enter the academy and see Hook fang and, of all dragons Meatlug, going at each other.

"So much for a simple get together for the dragons." Hiccup joked. "Snotlout! calm him down please." Snotlout was on his dragon holding on for dear life.

"Hook fang! Lets go!" he yelled. in response the dragon flew (More like jumped) And became a flash of red before flying out the academy.

"Goodnight hiccup." Hiccup heard. he turned around to see Astrid had climbed on Stormfly and was ready to leave.

"wait. i told my dad to just go home. can i get a ride back?" she reached out for him. "Thanks." he said taking the boost help. when they got to the chiefs house a certain black dragon came bounding out and attack hiccup. "Agh! toothless! toot-toothless, i'm here bud." He couldn't help but laugh as his dragon playfully licked his face. Said dragon stopped abruptly and began spitting out something. "oh, sorry bud. Poison ivy lotion." hiccup said. he heard flapping and sees Storm fly above.

"See you tomorrow hiccup!" Astrid voice rang down.

"Yeah you too Astrid!" he yelled back before she flew away.

* * *

><p>meanwhile the twins had just landed at home and where still hitting each other in triumph. as they entered the house tuff nuts bladder let out an alarm to him.<p>

"Gotta got." he said running towards the back door and the outhouse. Ruff giggled and walked up the stairs. almost to her bed she slipped on an unseen puddle of water and fell face first on the ground. she rubbed her noise and happened to turn her head in the direction of under her brothers bed. and see's a book. she knew immediately it wasn't his cause he was to stupid to read. she grabbed it before standing and looked at the cover. it was the dragon book! _your going to regret this brother _she thought with a smile. she heard the door and threw the book back under his bed and ran into hers right before he came in. he slipped in bed. she told herself over and over. _don't fall asleep! don't fall asleep! _all the sudden she's hit right in the stomach. her eyes shoot open to a bright morning sun beaming in the window. "Wake up sis!" Ruff heard tuffs voice as the world slowly comes into focus. _I fell asleep! _she sat up in bed. quickly making a plain she began a shuffle to the stairs. and proposal falls.

"What?" she acted surprised taking the book from under. "You? you took the dragon book?" he nervously smiled.

* * *

><p>The twins once again came speeding into the arena.<p>

"I found the dragon book!" Ruff nut yelled. everyone groaned. "Tuff nut had it." she added calmly jumping off her dragon and showing them the book.

"What?!" Astrid yelled. ruff nut nodded. "Aggh!" Astrid ran up and took the dragon book. she then tackled tuff nut and started smacking his face with the book.

"agh! ahh! owe! owy!" Tuff nuts screams of pain are heard throughout the academy.

* * *

><p><strong>It probably really sucked. i was literally just thinking about breakneck bog the whole time i wrote this. :)<strong>


End file.
